A device of the above-described type is already known, in which the axes of the workpiece on one side and tool and guide disk on the other side intersect at a distance, in which the edges of the teeth, which cooperate with the workpiece tooth ends, are sharp and in which the number of teeth of the tool has a relationship to the number of teeth of the workpiece which is such that after a number of rotations all workpiece teeth are worked. The crossed axes feature requires expensive structural support and, furthermore, the teeth of the tool cannot be manufactured easily. (German AS No. 2,157,619)
Therefore, the basic purpose of the invention is to provide a simpler device and tools herefor, which are simpler and can be manufactured with long-lasting means.
The basic purpose of the invention is attained with a device, in which a cutting tool rolls along with the workpiece with parallel axes and is provided with conical teeth which engage from the face the teeth of the workpiece, the flanks and/or addendum faces of which teeth have offsets which form cutting edges.
The tool which must be used for this is designed such that the conical teeth have grooves on the flanks, which grooves form cutting edges, which are inclined toward the rolling planes (planes lying in the direction of rotation), whereby it can be designed in detail so that the conical teeth have offsets or grooves on the top land surfaces, which offsets or grooves form cutting edges on the top land surfaces.
It can also be advantageous to inventively construct the tool in such a manner that the conical teeth have various tooth heights, whereby at least the longitudinal edges of the top land are constructed as cutting edges.
If cylindrical top land surfaces have cutting edges, then the workpiece root space is worked without producing a chamfer. However, if the top land surface is conical, then a chamfer is produced at the root.
To produce a chamfer at the tooth root, a development is advantageous in which the conical top land surfaces have offsets or grooves which form cutting edges.
A further purposes of the invention consists in a device of the above-described type, in which the size of the chamfers of the right and left flanks of the workpiece toothing can be selected relative to one another in their width or depth, in order to make sharpening of the tools easier. If the chamfers can be adjusted at the right and left flanks on the workpiece toothing, then the tool can be ground less exact.
This purpose is attained by a cutting tool or cutting tools being adjustable and securable in peripheral direction relative to a guide disk.
A further purposes of the invention is to avoid a so-called "burr of the second order", that is to prevent the device according to the invention from producing a burr, however, a smaller one.
This purposes is attained by the teeth of the guide disk being constructed so wide that their tooth flanks which rest on the tooth flanks of the workpiece end substantially with the inner edges of the chamfers, which must be produced, on the workpiece. If it is stated that the teeth of the guide disk are to end substantially with the inner edges, then this is supposed to express that differences within the limits of workshop tolerances still fall under the scope of the invention.
The last-described tool can be manufactured simply if the cutting tool is constructed as a helical spur gear in such a manner that the one tooth flank rolls on the chamfers of one tooth side and that for the chamfers of the other tooth side, the face edges of the tool are correspondingly chamfered.
Further advantages and characteristics of the invention will be disclosed in the following description.